Weigth of my pride
by chacho7des
Summary: No hay nada peor que una traición, ahora solo y sin familia, rechazado por la mujer que ama, goku dejara de ser héroe y se volverá contra los suyos. Kakarotto nacerá y traerá muerte y destrucción a los guerreros z.


Hola a todos, soy chacho y este es mi primer fic, perdonen mis errores pero mi experiencia como escritor es nula; espero que disfruten leyéndolo tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo, quería subirlo mañana por que es mi cumpleaños pero no aguante las ganas, gracias por sacar tiempo y leerlo y si pueden déjenme una critica, de nuevo gracias y pura vida.

-El odio cambia a las personas.

-No había culpa ni remordimiento,… al final lo único que importaba era la venganza.

-Todo empezó en el viaje de camino a casa después de un largo tiempo fuera de ella, después de namek vino yadrat y el extenuante entrenamiento que realizo ahí, aprendió a dominar el poder del legendario súper saiyajin y la tele transportación pero además ese tiempo libre le sirvió para aclarar su mente y pensar en su vida….pensar en cómo paso de ser un pequeño niño en el bosque a ser una leyenda de su raza extraterrestre y un nombre surgió, el nombre de aquella peli azul a la que amaba, el nombre de la chica que lo llevo a conocer el mundo, el nombre de la chica que le robo el corazón sin saberlo; si bien el ya había unido su vida a otra mujer no iba a dejar que esto terminara así, claro ella era su esposa, madre de la cosa más importante en su vida pero él nunca la amo solo se unió a ella para cumplir su promesa, aquella promesa que hasta el día de hoy deseaba nunca haber hecho y una promesa que iba a romper apenas bajara de esta pequeña capsula espacial.

-De los 3 ki s poderosos 2 ya desaparecieron y el que queda no es maligno por ahora el guerrero puede descansar, solo 3 horas se repetía a sí mismo, solo 3 horas.

-Para un hombre como goku el amor siempre había sido un misterio, con su personalidad e inocencia era imposible diferenciar entre el amor fraternal, la amistad y el amor romántico, el amaba a todos, daría su vida para proteger a cualquiera que esté en peligro, pero eso había cambiado desde su pelea a muerte con freezer, el emperador no solo lo llevo al límite física sino también mentalmente y eso lo ayudo a mejorar, la experiencia cercana a la muerte que tuvo en un namek a punto de estallar, justo en ese momento cuando creyó que iba a morir ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos verdaderos hacia sus amigos, su esposa e hijo y especialmente hacia cierta científica de ojos azules que conocía desde que tenía memoria.

-Despertó por un fuerte estruendo la nave se sacudía y temblaba, la temperatura aumentaba; era la atmosfera, por fin el hombre más fuerte del universo estaba en casa.

-La compuerta se abrió y el aire seco entro para su sorpresa todos sus amigos estaba ahí, ella también pero había alguien a quien no conocía un joven de cabellos lila. Después de saludar a todos sus amigos y contar sus experiencias en el espacio el joven misterioso le pidió hablar en privado, hablo sobre la amenaza próxima "los androides de la RR" , de la aniquilación de los guerreros z, de su propia muerte por una enfermedad del corazón pero lo que más lo sorprendió fue el hecho de conocer los nombres de los padres de aquel muchacho del futuro, la idea de pelear contra seres poderosos lo excitaba, con la medicina ya en sus manos su corazón estaría bien, 3 años para prepararse, prometió no decir nada ya que eso cambiaria el futuro pero algunas promesas fueron hechas para romperse, ella tenía que ser suya no de aquel príncipe malvado, lo daría todo para que eso fuera así, pero antes tenía que advertirle a sus amigos sobre la amenaza ; 3 años es mucho tiempo pero tal vez no sea suficiente, el chico dijo que el poder de un súper saiyajin no era suficiente así que su misión ahora era el de superar a la leyenda tenía que romper a toda costa la barrera del poder de un súper saiyajin.

-El plan era sencillo, entrar terminar todo y salir, después de todo chichi se preocupaba mas por los estudios de gohan que por su vida con él, el viaje hacia la montaña fue más largo de lo esperado, hacia mucho que no conversaba con gohan de manera tranquila, estaba tan orgulloso de ver lo fuerte que se había vuelto su pequeño hijo, a su edad él no tenía ni la mitad de poder que su primogénito, (espero que gohan lo entienda) pensaba el saiyajin criado en la tierra al imaginar la reacción que tendría su hijo al saber sobre la separación del matrimonio con su madre.

-No había cambiado mucho desde que el murió en la batalla contra su hermano, aquella pequeña casa del bosque seguía igual, su mujer por otro lado estaba aun mas gritona; no hacia 3 minutos desde que entro y ella ya le esta gritando, esa voz chillona lo molesta bastante, era tiempo de hacer aquello que había planeado, era el momento oportuno para terminar ese matrimonio sin amor.

"Esto no va a funcionar nunca, yo no te amo… lo siento pero esto se acaba aquí espero que me puedas perdonar." Para su sorpresa la reacción de su ahora ex mujer fue más tranquila de lo que esperaba, en los ojos negros de la chica se formaron pequeñas lagrimas pero en el fondo chi chi ya sabía que su esposo nunca la amo de la manera que debería aun así el saber que ya no serian marido y mujer la hería bastante. Y así con tan solo una pequeña frase todo el amor que le tenia se convirtió en odio, en un rincón de la habitación estaba gohan, su rostro sin emoción, su corazón casi se detuvo, su padre, el hombre que más admiraba acababa de decirle a su madre que todo se terminaba, el pequeño era muy maduro para su edad y sabía exactamente el significado en las palabras de goku, el quería evitar eso pero su padre no le dio tiempo de decir nada, sin previo aviso solo voló lejos a toda velocidad dejándolo a él con su madre solos en aquella pequeña casa en el bosque.

-La mirada en los ojos vidriosos de su ya ex mujer eran una imagen que no podría sacar de su mente en un buen tiempo pero era algo que debía hacer por el bien suyo y el de ella, un matrimonio sin amor es como un castillo de naipes que se puede derrumbar en cualquier momento; era el momento de buscar un nuevo hogar y ya sabía exactamente adonde ir, le tomo menos de 2 minutos en llegar, allí estaba ella con su por ahora novio, aquel bandido convertido en guerrero conocido como yamcha, pero él estaba tranquilo sabia que todo se acabaría pronto y que ella iba a enamorarse del príncipe saiyajin, esa era la parte que él iba a cambiar no le importaban las consecuencias ni le importaba que aquel chico no naciera; por primera vez en su vida estaba pensando en sí mismo. Como era de esperar ella lo recibió con los brazos abiertos después de todo eran mejores amigos, bulma le dio una habitación enorme era casi del tamaño de su antigua casa, su equipaje no existía y la ropa del planeta yadrat no era muy cómoda que digamos, extrañaba su viejo gi de combate, bulma al notar las fachas en las que se presentaba goku lo invito a ir de compras, incluso el legendario súper saiyajin necesita vestirse, el paseo fue largo y divertido después de comprar varios tipos de vestimenta fueron a comer, devorar en el caso de goku pero el estar a solas con la chica que amaba era una experiencia que quería repetir miles de veces, estaba seguro, ella era la dueña de su corazón.

-Con el tiempo la relación entre ambos empezó a estrecharse sin darse cuenta aquellas pequeñas salidas juntos empezaron a convertirse en citas sin que ninguno de los 2 lo notara, si bien goku ya estaba muy pendiente sobre sus sentimientos hacia la peli azul para bulma era todo más confuso goku le atraía desde el tenkaichi budokai 23 pero nunca lo vio como algo más que atracción física, en su mente él era como un hermano menor, para cualquier chica un hombre como goku era el partido perfecto, alto, guapo, fuerte y con un corazón enorme pero para la briefs no era tan sencillo, venia de terminar una larga relación con yamcha y goku acababa de terminar su unión con chichi, además estaba cierto príncipe gruñón que le gustaba bastante, no estaba segura sobre lo que goku sentía hacia ella pero sospechaba, él quería algo más que una amistad, ella en cambio tenía dudas sobre si estar con su mejor amigo o intentar algo con vegeta, solo el tiempo podría darle la respuesta.

\- Después de varios meses de una semi relación muy confusa goku empezaba a darse por vencido, algunos días bulma lo trataba como si fueran pareja y otros lo ignoraba por completo cuando aparecía vegeta, su cabeza ya sabía a quien quería verdaderamente la científica pero su corazón se aferraba a esa pequeña esperanza, conocer el futuro era una tortura, ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos y ya no estaba tan seguro sobre si podría reescribirlo, ciertas fuerzas como el destino son muy difíciles de parar, todo esto era muy cruel, el había dado todo para protegerla incontables veces y ella le pagaba con mentiras y falsas ilusiones, desde el primer beso hasta la primer noche en la que estuvieron juntos, el sacaba todo lo que estaba en su interior pero no podía sentir nada a cambio cuando sus labios tocaban a los de ella, ni un pequeño rastro de amor, nada, la respuesta era obvia pero hasta no recibirla de sus propios labios él iba a seguir ahí, el peso de su orgullo no le permitía huir.

-Después de un año en la mansión de los briefs el "triangulo" amoroso que se vivía ahí estaba más claro que nunca, bulma y vegeta pasaban más tiempo juntos, casi siempre en peleas que acababan con un vegeta furioso y una bulma muy molesta, gritos y maldiciones que de alguna manera se convertían en besos llenos de lujuria, goku no lo entendía por más que intentaba ella solo lo buscaba como un desahogo cuando una pelea con el príncipe terminaba mal, pero él nunca le iba a dar la espalda, era imposible ya que su amor hacia ella lo cegaba hasta el punto de la estupidez, y vegeta al conocer los sentimientos del saiyajin criado en la tierra hacia bulma disfrutaba al ver la expresión en la cara de goku cada vez que los encontraba en situaciones "comprometedoras", era una delicia, una venganza, claro que la científica le atraía bastante, cualquier hombre con 2 dedos de frente se fijaría en bulma, aparte de ser uno de los seres más inteligentes del planeta, de ser multimillonaria era bastante sexy y hermosa, el embase perfecto para cargar con su linaje y podría por fin vencer a kakarotto en algo, lo que nunca pensó era en las consecuencias que traerían sus acciones en el guerrero llamado goku.

-No hay nada peor que llenarse de falsas ilusiones, ya que entre más alto subes con ellas más fuerte es el golpe al bajar cuando te das cuenta de la realidad, goku estaba a punto de vivir en carne propia el significado de esa frase, desde que volvió del espacio estaba seguro de lo que haría, dejo atrás una vida que aunque no era perfecta era buena, se jugó un todo o nada para probar suerte con la mujer que amaba, en algunas apuestas ganas y en otras pierdes, y el perdió, la prueba había dado positivo, bulma estaba embarazada, cargaba en su vientre el primogénito de su rival, su corazón estaba hecho trizas no solo por el hecho de saber que ya no podría estar con ella sino también por saber que lo dejo todo, a chi chi, a gohan, su antigua vida por ella y que ella nunca tuvo la decencia de decirle que nunca estarían juntos por que su corazón le pertenecía a vegeta y en cambio jugó con el todos esos meses atrás llenándolo de ilusiones y falsas esperanzas, lo utilizo como si él no fuera nada, un objeto al que acudía cuando lo necesitaba pero olvidaba cuando todo estaba bien, el que había dado todo incluso su vida para protegerla, en su rostro no había remordimiento y en el de vegeta se notaba una profunda satisfacción, " que mal kakarotto pero esta vez parece que gano yo" decía el príncipe en tono de burla, bulma no dijo nada, estuvo ahí, cabizbaja con su mirada estampada en ese pequeña varita que indicaba su condición, en sus ojos se notaba la felicidad pero no quería mostrarla en su rostro porque ya sabía el daño que le había causado a su mejor amigo, era algo que pudo evitar pero nunca quiso, se sentía bien tenerlos a ambos, mientras amaba a uno, destrozaba al otro y eso en ese momento no le importo, había jugado con goku y aunque la culpa ya se hacía visible en su corazón no se arrepentía de nada, ahora con vegeta podría tener una familia como siempre soñó y goku debía olvidarse de ella.

-Solo quedaba una cosa por hacer, aunque quería romperle la cara a vegeta sabia que por ahora eso no era lo correcto, todo estaba ya dicho, bulma tomo una decisión, iba a formar una familia y el no estaba en ella, la vida nunca es justa, él era el héroe pero no tendría a la chica, esta vez era el villano el que se quedaba con ella, "creo, creo que es mejor que me vaya" dijo goku conteniendo las lagrimas, en ese lugar ya no había nada para él, lo había perdido todo, a su esposa, su hijo y a bulma, no había nada mas, estaba solo. Huir, esa era su decisión, huir donde nadie lo encontrara, por primera vez en aquel corazón puro y noble se juntaron muchos sentimientos negativos, ira, odio y sobretodo venganza, y todo eso combinado es peligroso sobre todo si hablas del ser más poderoso del universo.

-Escapo al lugar que fue su hogar durante 3 años, el templo del dios de la tierra, el último lugar donde se sentía seguro y casi feliz, no podía sacar de su mente la risa burlona de vegeta, lo odiaba más que a nada y también había rencor hacia bulma, pero por ahora debía entrenar, los androides estaban cerca y si quería vengarse del príncipe primero debía acabar con la amenaza del , solo había un lugar donde podría romper los límites marcados por la transformación del súper saiyajin, aquella habitación misteriosa donde de joven no había resistido más de un mes, la habitación del tiempo, un lugar donde si te descuidas te vuelves loco, y la mente de goku no estaba muy fuerte en estos momentos, en aquella puerta marrón entraría una persona pero saldría otra completamente diferente.

-El lugar no cambio ni un poco desde aquella ocasión hace tantos años, la gravedad era más pesada, el aire seco y la temperatura cambiaba de caliente como un desierto a fría como un polo, goku estaba cansado, no física sino mentalmente, lo vivido durante meses con bulma lo lastimo hasta el punto de dejar marcas imborrables, ya no era el mismo y esa habitación blanca no ayudaba, jugaba con su mente, imágenes de bulma y vegeta juntos lo atormentaban a diario, un año ahí dentro lo iba a destruir para después hacerlo resurgir de las cenizas, cada entrenamiento era miles de veces más duro que el anterior, antes lo alimentaba el deseo de superación, el afán de poder proteger a todos pero ahora su combustible era un odio profundo hacia la hipocresía que lo había dejado sin nada, pronto aquella barrera conocida como súper saiyajin iba a romperse y el mundo tenía que estar preparado. 11 meses han pasado desde que la puerta se cerro, ya tenía control total sobre el ssj y hasta había conseguido una nueva fase pero lo que más había cambiado era su personalidad, de noble y amable a frio y seco, goku ya no era el mismo y al parecer no volvería a serlo jamás, se había cansado de ser el bueno, la ética y las reglas con las que había forjado su vida desaparecieron, la vida era una mierda y se había dado cuenta de eso, no existen los finales felices y el amor solo te hace débil, vivir para sí mismo, esa era su nueva mentalidad.

-Al los poco días después de salir de la habitación del tiempo, el virus que iba a acabar con su vida se activo, pero no había nada de qué preocuparse, Mr. popo ya sabía qué hacer, descanso y medicina y estaría como nuevo, aunque no fue nada fácil y fue muy doloroso su recuperación solo tardo unos días, los androides estaban cerca y el ya estaba preparado, sabía que sus amigos estaban entrenando fuertemente allí abajo, pikoro con su hijo gohan, krillin, tien, yamcha y chaos con el maestro roshi y vegeta, bueno vegeta desapareció de la tierra desde hace mucho, presumiblemente fue a entrenar al espacio, después de todo trunks ya le había comentado que su padre también alcanzaría el status legendario, aunque para goku ahora el poder de un súper saiyajin era poca cosa para los demás guerreros z era algo sumamente increíble, quedaban pocas semanas para la aparición de aquellos seres presumiblemente invencibles, goku con su nuevo poder encontrado iba a poner a prueba esa teoría.

-El día había llegado, era hora de bajar y reencontrarse con sus amigos, faltaban un par de horas antes de el tiempo límite y goku estaba listo, en su corazón no había emoción por verlos a todos de nuevo, ni excitación por la pelea por venir, estaba seguro que su poder excedía el de los androides por mucho, solo había orgullo y odio. Orgullo y odio las 2 cosas que lo inspiraban desde hacía ya varios meses, atrás había quedado el goku puro y noble, el nunca fue orgulloso, pero ahora con los acontecimientos recientes en capsule corp. todo eso había cambiado, una metamorfosis algo oscura, ese orgullo saiyajin que se encontraba en su interior había brotado como un manantial, mezclado con el odio e ira y un profundo deseo de venganza, el nuevo goku haría que freezer se orinara encima, era frio, distante, era casi malvado, el héroe ya no existía, ahora ya no sabía que era. Podía sentir los ki s de todos en un mismo lugar, solo le tomo unos segundos el llegar ahí, todos se alegraron y sorprendieron al verlo, tenían ya varios meses, algunos incluso años sin verlo, todos se acercaron para hablarle, desde krillin hasta tien, gohan brincaba de la emoción y pikoro dejaba escapar una pequeña sonrisa, goku era la carta de triunfo y ya estaba aquí, mientras todos se alegraban al verlo, el guerrero saiyajin no mostraba ni una pizca de emoción, su cara era un hielo, su mirada clavada en la chica de cabello azul que cargaba a un niño en sus brazos, en el rostro de ella había culpa, en el de el odio.

-Sin mucho cariño saludo a todos, el único que verdaderamente le importaba era su hijo, a el pequeño gohan si le regalo una sonrisa, estaba vestido igual que su maestro namekiano, los demás con su tradicional gi de combate, inclusive yajirobe apareció para darles unas pocas semillas del ermitaño, una explosión lo hizo concentrarse de nuevo, era el coche del ex samurái, los androides ya estaba ahí, era el momento de buscarlos, yamcha fue la primera víctima, #20 y #19, su poder patético, esto no sería divertido, era mejor dejarle la pelea a sus amigos, pikoro se ofreció, su rival, un ser regordete y pálido, el lugar, una montaña cercana, la pelea fue pareja, sus golpes se escuchaban a lo lejos, su velocidad increíble, pero pikoro tenía la ventaja, esto acabaría pronto, justo antes del golpe de gracia apareció con su sonrisa orgullosa característica el príncipe saiyajin, vegeta estaba aquí, pikoro termino el trabajo, del pobre androide solo quedo la cabeza, ahora era el turno de vegeta, quería demostrarle a todos que era el más fuerte, ataco sin piedad al Dr. gero, el androide no podía vencer, solo tenía una esperanza, escapar, y así lo hizo, huyo hacia lo profundo de las montañas, su ki era indetectable, solo desapareció.

\- Todos se reunieron de nuevo, había que idear un plan, trunks, el chico del futuro estaba allí, había que localizar el laboratorio, mientras trunks recriminaba a su padre el no intentar salvar a bulma cuando el androide la ataco, la peli azul se acerco a su amigo, goku no había dicho una palabra desde que hablo con gohan, observo los combates en silencio, para todos era obvio, algo en él había cambiado, "Hola, goku, hacia mucho que no te veía, hay alguien que quiero que conozcas" dijo la científica alegremente, goku sin mostrar ninguna emoción solo respondió " goku está muerto, tu lo mataste, a tu hijo no me interesa conocerlo, ya sé quién es, de ahora en adelante háblame solo si es verdaderamente necesario, tu voz me enferma, y por favor, llámame kakarotto, ese es mi verdadero nombre". Bulma estaba aterrorizada, nunca creyó haber dañado tanto a su ahora ex amigo, tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar de ahora en adelante, no estaba segura de que tanto había cambiado goku, por segunda vez en su vida le tuvo miedo al saiyajin criado en la tierra.

\- Al conocer la localización exacta del laboratorio el arrogante príncipe se fue solo, el Dr. gero no perdió tiempo, sin pensarlo activo a aquellos demonios que convirtieron el futuro en un infierno, #18 y #17, apenas despertaron acabaron con su creador, además activaron a un ser defectuoso conocido como # 16, en las afueras los esperaban los guerreros z listos para acabar con ellos, los lideraba el súper saiyajin llamado vegeta, el enfrentamiento fue simple #18 sin siquiera sudar vapuleo y humillo al príncipe, trunks al no poder contenerse intento atacar pero recibió el mismo tratamiento que su padre a manos del gemelo de negros cabellos, los demás guerreros fueron cayendo uno a uno, hasta que solo quedaban un krillin aterrorizado y un goku confiado, el ex monje le recriminaba a su amigo el no haber hecho nada para evitar la masacre de sus amigos, recibiría la respuesta pronto, goku que llevaba transformado en ssj desde que llego, ataco, en un parpadeo, su brazo perforo el abdomen de #16, un destello después y el pelirrojo era historia, escombros y polvo para ser exactos, #17 y #18 comenzaron el contraataque pero era inútil, un full power era demasiado para ellos, la brecha de poder que los separaba era enorme, un pequeño golpe en la nuca de ambos y la pelea había acabado; los androides noqueados yacían en el piso mientras krillin y el ahora llamado kakarotto repartían las semillas entre los guerreros caídos, no tuvo el corazón para acabar con los cyborgs, para #16 no hubo misericordia ya que él era enteramente una maquina pero los gemelos merecían una segunda oportunidad, ellos no mataron a sus amigos después de todo, tal vez no eran tan crueles como en el futuro y si se equivocaba tenía el poder suficiente para corregir el error. Poco a poco los caídos se fueron recuperando, vegeta con su enorme ego dañado se preparo para acabar con la vida de la rubia que lo humillo pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada una silueta muy conocida apareció frente a sus ojos, sin decir palabras rompió de nuevo el brazo del príncipe, " si la tocas, te mato, maldito cobarde" esas fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca de kakarotto hacia su rival, solo camino dejando atrás a un muy adolorido vegeta que lo maldecía sin parar, " te matare insecto insignificante, voy a superarte y te matare" gritaba vegeta furioso mientras su hijo del futuro se preparaba para hablar con goku, no había un motivo por el cual ese hombre ataco a su padre sin aviso, él quería una respuesta y la iba a obtener, " señor goku espere por favor" llamo el joven hibrido, " llámame kakarotto, goku…. pues goku ya no existe" respondió el ssj full power, " ¿por qué hizo eso?, mi padre solo quería acabar con esos monstruos, no había motivo por el cual usted lo atacara, respóndame" decía trunks confundido, el saiyajin criado en la tierra le dijo a chico de cabello lila " están fuera de combate, tu padre fue un cobarde al intentar atacar así, ellos les dieron a ustedes una oportunidad de vivir, no veo motivo por el cual ellos no merezcan lo mismo, ahora si me disculpas tengo mejores cosas que hacer, y dile a tu padre que esta vez fue un brazo la próxima será el cuello, si no tienes más que preguntar me retiro", " señor goku, ¿qué paso con usted? ¿Qué paso en estos 3 años que lo hicieron cambiar tanto? Mi madre siempre me hablo sobre su carisma, contaba historias de su heroísmo pero en este tiempo usted es diferente, cuénteme ¿que lo hizo cambiar de manera tan drástica?", la expresión de kakarotto se torno mucho más seria desde el momento en el que el chico nombro a bulma, las venas en sus brazos empezaron a marcarse, su ki iba en aumento, tomando al chico por los hombros respondió "¿quieres saber lo que me paso? Tu madre, ella es la razón de mi desgracia, ella y el maldito imbécil al que llamas padre, estaba enamorado de ella, la amaba con toda mi alma, y ella solo jugo conmigo, me dejo vacio y sin nada, lo perdí todo por la hipocresía de tu madre, y tu padre, tu padre es el ser al que más odio en el universo, si él no hubiera aparecido ella seria mía, maldigo el momento en el que detuve a krillin, debí dejarlo acabar con esa sabandija, pero ahora, ahora solo necesito un motivo para hacerlo con mis propias manos, él y tu madre mataron a goku, ahora solo queda kakarotto, empieza a acostumbrarte." Termino el guerrero soltando al joven, trunks estaba aterrorizado, la amenaza de los androides ya no estaba pero una nueva broto, una mayor, era cuestión de tiempo para que goku se volviera contra sus amigos, y no estaba seguro sobre si podrían detenerlo.

\- Vegeta y trunks discutían, el príncipe solo quería venganza, trunks lo advertía, era imposible que pudieran vencer a goku, su poder ahora era del otro mundo, lo mejor era dejarlo tranquilo, goku es ahora inestable, una bomba de tiempo, y cuando estalle traería caos al mundo entero, pero la arrogancia de vegeta era enorme, su orgullo no iba a dejar que esto terminara así, sin escuchar las advertencias de su hijo fue en dirección del ki masivo de goku, estaba seguro, iba a matarlo, o al menos eso iba a intentar, goku lo podía sentir cerca, la pelea próxima, esta vez sí estaba excitado, lo iba a humillar hasta el punto máximo, iba a hacer que perdiera su deseo de pelear, iba a repetir la dosis que le dio freezer en namek. "kakarotto, es el momento de saber quién es el #1" esas fueron las palabras del príncipe, " la respuesta es obvia vegeta, mi poder es mucho mayor al tuyo, mejor vete antes que te arrepientas" dijo goku sin siquiera mirarlo, " ¿cómo te atreves a hablarme así?, a mi el príncipe de los saiyajin, el gran vegeta, este lugar será tu tumba, prepárate a morir insecto, pero puedes hacerlo tranquilo, bulma estará en buenas manos jajaja" la voz de vegeta estaba llena de orgullo, sabía que el nombrar a la chica iba a enfurecer a kakarotto, conocía los sentimientos que tenía su rival hacia su mujer y lo llenaba de satisfacción el saber que ella lo prefirió a él antes que a su amigo, hay ciertas palabras que nunca deben decirse, esas eran una de ellas, cegado por el odio goku comenzó su ataque, golpes a velocidad luz, patadas que podían romper planetas, uno tras otro sin parar, vegeta era como un saco de boxeo, no podía hacer nada, no había tiempo de reacción, ambos estaban transformados en súper saiyajin pero el poder de goku era mucho mayor, pocos minutos después y el resultado era aplastante, huesos rotos, órganos perforados, su rostro hinchado, lo único que lo mantenía en pie era su orgullo de príncipe, podía sentirlo, iba a morir, no tenía fuerzas para escapar, no había nada que hacer, solo cerro sus ojos y espero el golpe final, un golpe que nunca llego, al abrir sus ojos nuevamente se dio cuenta que kakarotto lo miraba fijamente, su rostro con una leve sonrisa, una sonrisa arrogante, " no mi príncipe, usted no morirá hoy, con tu ego hecho pedazos me siento satisfecho, solo te diré una cosa más, si te vuelvo a sentir cerca o si llegas a dañar a bulma, te buscare, te encontrare y cuando lo haga lo que paso hoy será un recuerdo grato comparado con lo que te hare, te matare pero antes te hare rogarme para que lo haga" extendiendo su mano le paso una pequeña esfera de energía, " eso fue un poco de mi ki, creo que con eso serás capaz de volver, recuerda mi advertencia, ahora vete antes que cambie de opinión" sin decir mas kakarotto se fue, dejando a un vegeta vapuleado y con su orgullo hecho trizas, mil veces hubiera preferido la muerte, pero ahora tenía otra oportunidad, la próxima vez será goku el que pierda.

-Gohan pudo sentir desde casa los 2 ki s masivos que colisionaban, uno era el de su padre y el otro de vegeta, la pelea fue corta, era el momento de hablar con su padre después de tanto tiempo, poniéndose su uniforme tradicional, el discípulo de pikoro se dirigió hacia la nueva casa de goku, entro sin avisar, el lugar estaba vacío, al salir se encontró con el guerrero que cargaba un enorme pez, "Pa… papi ¿como estas? Pregunto el joven hibrido, kakarotto lo abrazo y respondió " he estado mejor, pero que haces aquí tan lejos de casa, ¿tu madre está bien?", " si papa, mami está bien, solo quería verte, peleaste con el señor vegeta y quería conocer los motivos" kakarotto no respondió, recogiendo el pez del suelo y caminando hacia la entrada de su vieja casa, soltó el pez en la entrada, volteo hacia su hijo y dijo "es mejor que te vayas, ya es tarde, si me necesitas sabes cómo encontrarme, tendré mi ki a un nivel detectable siempre, te quiero gohan pero ahora quiero estar solo, adiós" dicho esto entro y cerró la puerta, gohan comprendió que su padre ya no era el mismo, sin quejarse se elevo de vuelta hacia su pequeño hogar, por más que lo deseara, nunca volvería a tener a su familia completa.

-Quería matarlo, cada fibra de su cuerpo lo deseaba pero no era el lugar ni el momento, esa pequeña porción del antiguo goku que quedaba dentro de sí lo detuvo, vegeta volvería mucho más fuerte de eso estaba seguro y no volvería solo, pero al nuevo goku no le importaba pelear a muerte contra todos sus 'amigos', el ya no confiaba en nadie, si tenía que acabar con todos para cumplir su venganza lo haría, no le importaba, ya no tenía nada que perder, no tenía a nada ni a nadie, estaba solo, perdió todo lo que le importaba, solo le quedaba pelear, vegeta le quito todo, bulma le destrozo el corazón, trunks le mostro un futuro que no quería conocer, se sentía traicionado por todos, el, que había salvado a todos incontables veces, yendo al límite, destrozando su cuerpo para poder protegerlos pero a nadie le importo, nunca dijeron gracias, nunca se detuvieron a pensar en el, pero ahora su intención no era proteger, era destruir al príncipe de su raza, y a todos los que se le opusieran, solo le quedaba a esperar, ellos lo buscarían y el los estaría esperando.

-Después de varios días los gemelos empezaron a integrarse a su nueva vida como guerreros z, sabían que a goku no lo podrían vencer así que decidieron unirse al clan, aunque con miedo la mayoría los recibió con los brazos abiertos, sobretodo el ex monje ya que tenia sentimientos hacia la rubia, sin amenazas visibles la paz parecía cercana, una llamada cambio eso, bulma, trunks y gohan fueron a investigar, una extraña maquina apareció y era mejor cerciorarse, no había dudas, era la máquina del tiempo de trunks, dentro se encontraba un huevo o algo similar a eso, a pocos metros de la maquina, un capullo, alguien o algo viajo en ella, era momento de buscar, encontrar y si era necesario destruir. La bestia no tardo en aparecer, ciudades enteras en las cuales sus ciudadanos desaparecían, ropaje, era lo único que quedaba, pikoro fue el primero en enfrentarlo, tras unir su cuerpo con kamisama después de la advertencia que recibió de trunks sobre el peligro que representaba kakarotto en caso de estallar, cell, un bio-androide creado por el Dr. gero, su obra maestra, el guerrero perfecto, con células de los seres más poderosos, pero su poder era inferior al del ser de namek, necesitaba absorber a #17 y #18 para alcanzar la perfección, escapar, volverse más fuerte y volver, ese era el plan, su error fue el no notar el poderoso ki que se acercaba, el dueño de ese ki no lo iba a dejar huir, antes de poder intentar huir del nameku, kakarotto apareció, rodeado, y sin oportunidades de escapar lo intento todo con un kame hame ha a máximo poder, cell estaba dejándolo todo en esa esfera de energía, el saiyajin criado en la tierra ni si quiera preparo un ataque especial, un simple energy ha iba a ser suficiente, el choque de ambas ondas desplego una gran ráfaga de viento que sacudió todo a su alrededor, el guerrero nameku observaba con asombro el enorme poder que mostraba su ex rival sin siquiera esforzarse, por más que intento, no pudo hacer nada, poco a poco perdió terreno, segundos después el monstruo conocido como cell termino desintegrándose en un rayo de luz azul, no tuvo chances de perfeccionarse, kakarotto no le dio esa ventaja. Pikoro felicito a su ahora amigo, kakarotto solo sonrió y respondió "pikoro te has puesto bastante fuerte, estoy asombrado, deberíamos tener un sparring algún día" después suspiro y mirando hacia el cielo termino con un " cuida mucho a mi gohan, protégelo siempre amigo, te lo encargo", si bien ya no quería confiar en nadie, acababa de darle a la última persona en la que, tal vez, podía confiar, la cosa más preciada en su mundo, su hijo gohan, pues estaba seguro que el ya no era un buen ejemplo para el pequeño y era mejor dejarlo en manos de alguien sabio, alguien que nunca le haría daño, ese alguien era pikoro.

-Algunos meses pasaron desde aquella pelea con cell, kakarotto seguía viviendo y entrenando solo, sus amigos llevaban una vida normal ahora, los androides se instalaron en kame house, krillin y #18 empezaron a salir y #17 ayudaba al resto de los guerreros a volverse más fuertes, después de mucho tiempo por fin había paz, por solicitud de pikoro, goku fue a por dende, la tierra necesitaba un nuevo dios, trunks volvió a su tiempo después de un arduo entrenamiento con su padre en la habitación del tiempo, ambos consiguieron superar a un súper saiyajin ordinario, para trunks ya no había nada que hacer en esta línea, después de despedirse partió, en su tiempo la amenaza aun estaba latente, vegeta en cambio estaba planeando su dulce revancha contra el hombre que se atrevió a superarlo, con su nuevo poder estaba confiado, kakarotto moriría en sus manos y el seria por fin el ser más poderoso de universo, iba a ir solo pero no sin antes avisar a bulma, después de una charla que termino es discusión, vegeta fue a encontrarse con su destino, dejando a una muy preocupada bulma con su hijo en brazos, varias llamadas después toda la banda z estaba en capsule corp., bulma advirtió a todos sobre la tormenta que se asomaba, tenían que detenerlos, si no algo trágico podría pasar.

\- El lugar de la batalla fue aquel desierto donde se enfrentaron tantos años atrás, goku y vegeta o mejor dicho kakarotto y vegeta, el príncipe fue el primero en atacar, ahora autoproclamado como súper vegeta fue con todo hacia el full power frente a él, intercambio de golpes, a máxima velocidad, choches de puños, la pelea era feroz, la balanza se decantaba solo un poco hacia el saiyajin criado en la tierra, ambos estaban determinados en acabar con el otro, y así cargando su ataque más poderoso se prepararon para culminar esa rivalidad forjada hace tantos años, goku vs vegeta, kame hame ha vs destello final, ambos ataques suficientemente poderosos como para destruir la tierra varias veces, un grito final y ambos rayos colisionaron, la tierra temblaba y se rompía, ninguno cedía terreno, si esto seguía así los resultados iba a ser apocalípticos, los guerreros z recién llegaban a la zona del conflicto, sus ojos bien abiertos, la escena frente a ellos era terrorífica, sin dudarlo, se dividieron en 2 grupos, cada uno de ellos destinado en detener a los guerreros que ahí batallaban, pikoro y #17 fueron los que atacaron, sacando de concentración a los 2 saiyajines, los ataque mermaron, pronto todo estaba calmado, vegeta recriminaba, mientras goku observaba en silencio, pensando, no quería hacerlo pero no le quedaba otra opción.

-Un grito largo y fuerte, de esos que erizan la piel, su aura se llenaba de rayos, su cabello se levantaba mas, goku estaba haciendo lo imposible, supero totalmente la barrera de un súper saiyajin, la tierra bajo sus pies se sacudía, los ahí presentes estaba boquiabiertos incluso vegeta, aquel poder era irreal, aquel poder era de otro mundo, después de acabar con su transformación, el ahora súper saiyajin 2 se dirigió a los guerreros que observaban " mi pelea es con vegeta, váyanse, si alguno interfiere se convierte también en mi enemigo y lo atacare sin piedad, ahora largo." Y viendo al príncipe directo a los ojos dijo" listo vegeta, terminemos lo que empezamos aquella tarde" asumiendo su posición de combate se preparo para ir con todo pero nadie se fue, estaban listos para pelear contra el si eso significaba el poder terminar esta estúpida contienda. Del otro lado del planeta bulma se preparaba para ir hacia donde se desarrollaban los eventos, tenía que asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, a bordo de su coche más veloz alzo vuelo y fue a toda máquina a ese caliente desierto.

-Eran 7 contra 1, en cualquier otra situación las apuestas irían hacia los 7 pero no en esta, ya que el 1 restante era kakarotto, todos atacaron a la vez, ninguno vio nada, goku solo se desvaneció, a lo lejos observaba todo gohan ya que fue incapaz de pelear contra su propio padre, en el campo de batalla la primer víctima fue tien, sin dudarlo el experimentado guerrero saiyajin rompió el cuello del triclope, no hubo ningún ruido, solo cayo. Los ahí presentes no podían creer lo que acaban de ver, goku, su amigo acababa de terminar con la vida de tien, asustados comenzaron de nuevo el ataque, todo fue inútil, ni siquiera se podían acercar, el segundo en morir fue krillin, el ex monje se evaporizo al recibir un ataque directo del ahora llamado kakarotto, 1 por 1 los guerreros z cayeron, yamcha termino con su torso destrozado, los androides sufrieron un final similar al de sus homólogos del futuro, pikoro perdió una por una cada una de sus extremidades, murió desangrado. Ahora solo quedaba vegeta, un vegeta lleno de miedo, un vegeta sin deseos de pelear, esto no era una batalla, era un exterminio, kakarotto lo ataco sin contenerse, sin piedad, golpes y patadas que doblan el hierro, los huesos del príncipe se rompían como varitas, no había capacidad de reacción, era como una tormenta perfecta.

-Después de varios minutos de un ataque brutal, el cuerpo del príncipe estaba irreconocible, no había un solo sector que no estuviera dañado, ya no había nada que hacer, moriría a manos de un guerrero de clase baja, kakarotto preparo el ataque final, un kame hame ha capaz de destruir todo el sistema solar, vegeta solo escucho un grito y el brillante destello que venía hacia él, no podía esquivarlo, el estado de su cuerpo no se lo permitía. Un susurro "adiós bulma", el ataque dio de lleno, su traje de combate se evaporizo, graves quemaduras se hicieron presentes en su ya dañado cuerpo, era imposible sobrevivir, su mirada sin vida, el orgulloso príncipe saiyajin cayo para no volver a levantarse, el guerrero llamado vegeta estaba muerto.

-Su venganza estaba completa, mato a todos, cada uno de sus amigos cayó ante el poder de sus puños, el hombre que le quito todo yacía muerto a sus pies, la misión había terminado, esta vez el monstruo fue el que triunfo, en su rostro satisfacción, en su corazón alegría, por primera vez en su vida se sintió como un verdadero saiyajin, había disfrutado aquel combate, disfruto el ver la cara llena de terror de sus amigos al contemplar el poder al que se enfrentaban, disfruto el sonido de los huesos al romperse, de los gritos de dolor, disfruto el ver la vida escapar de sus ojos, un demonio había nacido, un ser incluso peor a freezer, una bestia llamada kakarotto.

-Justo en ese momento llegaba a la zona la causante de la metamorfosis de goku, la mujer que trajo el caos al mundo, bulma briefs observaba aterrorizada el tétrico paisaje frente a sus ojos, todos y cada uno de sus amigos en el piso, con heridas graves, todos muertos, de pie se encontraba el hombre que llevo esta horrible hazaña a cabo, frente a él se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida del hombre que amaba, el padre de su hijo, un grito desgarrador escapo de su garganta, el dolor era demasiado, era como si le clavaran miles de agujas en el corazón, cegada por la ira y la tristeza ataco al guerrero saiyajin, sus golpes hacían cosquillas, todo esto lo hacía mientras gritaba "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?, goku la observaba, sus normalmente radiantes ojos azules estaban llenos de lagrimas, pero él no se arrepentía, le respondió fríamente "tú me creaste, ahora no puedes detenerme", ella seguía con su intento de ataque " maldito, eres un maldito, goku, lo mataste porque lo prefería él, yo lo amo, a ti en cambio te odio, te odio me oíste, el era mejor que tú en todo y eso te duele, era más hombre, era perfecto, por no te vas de vuelta al espacio, vete y muere solo, aquí no tienes nada, lárgate maldito, lárgate de una buena vez y déjame en paz", cegado por la ira la tomo por el brazo y la empujo, la chica cayó fuertemente al piso, el saiyajin con una sonrisa horrible dibujada en el rostro "ahora querida, creo que me divertiré contigo antes de matarte" su retorcida mente ideo una terrible manera de acabar con aquella mujer que alguna vez amo, iba a violarla hasta dejarla inconsciente y después acabaría con su vida, colocándose en medio de sus piernas, mirando fijamente los ojos aterrorizados y llorosos de la científica, sonriendo como un maniático le arranco la parte superior de su vestimenta, tomando uno de los pechos de la chica en su mano procedió a besarla forzadamente, con su otra mano termino de desvestirla, cuando estaba a punto de culminar esa terrible hazaña, un grito de la chica lo hizo volver en si "GOKU", en ese momento de antiguo goku regreso, su conciencia lo ataco sin cesar, la culpa lo llenaba, un terrible remordimiento bajaba por su garganta. "¿en qué me he convertido?" esa pregunta llenaba su mente, se alejo de la chica, lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos al ver los cuerpos inertes de sus amigos, se dio cuenta de lo que era, una bestia, un demonio, un ser tan repugnante que no merecía vivir.

-Gohan aprovecho ese momento para ayudar a bulma, el pobre chico observo impotente la masacre de sus amigos, de su maestro y de vegeta, se sentía tan inútil, pero a bulma, a ella la iba a proteger con su vida si era necesario, preparado para pelear miro fijamente la silueta de ese ser que alguna vez llamo padre acercarse pero abandono su estancia al ver la mirada de goku, ojos rojos y llenos de culpa, lagrimas que bajaban como una catarata, su padre había vuelto. "Gohan….. mi gohan ¿en qué me he convertido? ¿Quién soy ahora? Un demonio que no merece vivir, no hay perdón en mis acciones, gohan quiero que acabes con esta pesadilla, mátame y cumple tu misión como el nuevo protector de la tierra" y después dirigiéndose a bulma dijo" bulma, no te pediré tu perdón por qué no lo merezco, lo que hice es digno de un monstruo, yo te amo, cuídate mucho y vive feliz, con las esferas vegeta regresara pronto, lo siento, tu mereces un final feliz" arrodillándose frente a su hijo respiro profundo y miro el paisaje por última vez, cerró los ojos y espero la muerte, gohan lo hizo rápido, sin dolor, un golpe y el corazón de su padre dejo de latir, nadie dijo nada; el hombre, la leyenda son goku dejaba el mundo de los vivos, con su último aliento encomendó la protección de la tierra a su hijo, la llama se apago, la tierra estaba a salvo, goku había muerto.

-Con el tiempo todo volvió a la normalidad, vegeta y bulma criaban a un muy inquieto trunks, krillin formalizaba su relación con #18 y los demás guerreros z entrenaban a diario, y el ahora nuevo protector de la tierra se esforzaba cada día para ser tan fuerte como su padre, nadie recordaba al guerrero que los protegió de seres como freezer o cell, nadie le agradeció nada, solo recordaban al monstruo que los había matado, recordaban lo malo en vez de lo bueno, solo gohan, su hijo, atesoraba los recuerdos de su padre, el no volvería, pero sabía que donde quiera que este estaba observándolo, viendo fijamente como cuidaba el planeta que tantas veces protegió, a los amigos que apreciaba y a la mujer que amaba, la tierra ahora estaba segura por que la protegía el hijo del hombre más poderoso del universo. Kakarotto estaba muerto pero goku seguía vivo en el corazón de su hijo, y él nunca lo iba a olvidar.


End file.
